All We Lost
by F.M.Queen
Summary: The war is over. After one night with Sansa, Jon Snow leaves Winterfell to live beyond the wall. Months later a pregnant Sansa discover Jon's true parentage and Tyrion plots to make the future he sees for Westeros come true. (Jonsa).
1. Chapter 1 - Always Alone

**A/N** : So I'm really hoping that Jon will find out who he is and that he'll be an actual true born Targaryen and not just a Targaryen bastard (I mean that would suck, being a Stark bastard is one thing...) but since this is GoT I'm kind of half worried no one will ever tell him. I mean Bran just seems super freaky these days, maybe he'll skip the bit about 'I know who your parents are' and go right to the whole WW issue. IDK. Anyway I wrote this on the premises of Jon never finding out and lots of people dying in season 8.

* * *

All We Lost

* * *

It was late but Sansa knew he would be awake. She knew tonight would her last chance to see him. He's already said as much. Tomorrow he was leaving with Bran to go beyond the wall; lost to the world and to her.

She knocked but didn't wait for him to grant her permission into enter chamber her parents once shared. There he sat on the floor by the fire, staring into the flames looking as lost as he had every day since he the wars ended. So much death; Brienne, Pod, Ser Devos, Tormun and many many more all gone.

Ghost...gone.

Daenerys Targaryen...gone.

Arya...gone.

She wasn't sure which of these deaths affects him more. Ghost maybe, Jon's constant companion for so many year. Arya the little sister that never quite became the girl they had known even when she came home. Daenerys who Sansa knew he'd come to care for.

Probably more than he'd ever cared for her.

But that was right. Sansa had been horrible to him all his life, questioned him when he was fighting for her and their home and even later she hadn't been able to do anything to truly help in the final battle. She was damaged beyond repair from what Ramsey had done to her, she was nothing like the beautiful dragon queen. She had ugly scars and nightmares that made her wake in cold sweat. Broken. His broken little sister.

She closed the door and walked over to him, kneeling next to him, wishing he'd look at her again, like he had before. When they'd been reunited when she'd felt like every touch and every word between them meant _something_.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while, finally focusing on her rather than the dancing flames. "I know you never wanted to get married again."

"Don't be." It wasn't his fault. Her marriage to Tryion was a political move. She'd rule the north and he'd rule the seven kingdoms along with counselors from all the great houses of Westeros. They'd already talked about the fact that their would be no heirs and concluded that some solution would be found once the time came for Tyrion to step down. Perhaps the new council would be fine without a king.

"I can't even protect you," he said. "I said I would. I promised I'd keep you safe-"

"You have," she said, reaching for his shoulder. "I am safe. Tyrion will never touch me. I will be Queen. We have peace. The ream is safe."

"You should marry someone..." He seemed to think for a long moment as his dark eyes roamed across her face. "...someone brave and gentle and strong."

"Father said the same thing to me once." She put a hand on his face. "The trouble is, the only man I know who fits that description is you."

He looked away. "I'm not. I failed-"

"You didn't."

"I did," he said and pulled further away from her and then got to his feet. "I failed everyone."

He walked over to the shuttered, closed to preventing warmth from escaping, but he stared at them as if he could see through them into the snow covered night.

He was thinner than before. He bore new scars, she'd seen them when he was returned to Winterfell after the fight that had taken so many of them but he was still Jon. Strong and stout. He'd lived when so many had not. It was eating him up she knew. They'd killed Ghost, killed the Dragon Queen and her children and he had lived. She wondered if he wished he could have joined Daenerys. Simply died when she and all the others did.

That unpleasant feeling she always got from thinking of Daenerys and Jon, twisted in her and before she could stop herself, she rose to her feet and asked,"Would you have married her?"

"What?" He turned slowly.

"The Queen?"

For a long moment he looked at her just like he had that night before the Battle of Bastards. Like he would protect her, care for her and die for her. Like she was the one thing in the world that made sense. A look she'd missed for so long. Then the mask he'd worn around her since then was back in place.

"No," he said gruffly. "The north is my home. I would have come back here. I would have ruled with you."

"Then stay," she pleaded, crossing the room to stand close to him. "Stay with me and be King in the North."

"You're the Queen. You were always meant to be." He cupped her cheek gently, touching her like no other man had ever done; like she was precious. "I'm just a bastard. I'll never be more than that."

"You were King in the North-"

"But I gave that up. I bent the knee to her and lost all right to claim such a title."

"That saved us."

He moved his hand, touching her bottom lip with his thumb. "Maybe."

"So stay." But when she looked into his dark eyes she knew he wouldn't. Knew he was lost to her and it made her want to run and cry like the stupid little girl she'd been. But she didn't. If was the last time she'd ever see him and she would make the most of it, she wounded run off in tears, she would try talking him out of it and if she couldn't...then she'd find a way to say goodbye.

"I can't." he turned away from her. "I have to leave."

"Why?" she asked, putting a hand on his back. He tensed.

"Sansa." It was a whisper, a plea. She didn't understand. She wanted him to stay and she knew he wanted to, too. Winterfell was his home just as much as it was hers. They belonged there. Together.

"Why? Look at me and tell me why? Why can't you stay?" she demanded, somehow calm despite the confusion and anger she felt at the thought of him leaving.

"Because of this," he said roughly, spinning around and pressing his lips against his, pulling her body close against his bigger stronger one.

The kiss was nothing like any other kiss she'd ever experienced. Not a chased one or a violent one, even though the emotions inside her felt pretty wild and scared her. She expected fear, Ramsey had made her fear so many things but this was Jon. Jon would never hurt her. No, was a different fear, Jon didn't scare her. It was all of the possibilities and of all the things that could go wrong.

It seemed to take him a few seconds to realize she was kissing him back, holding onto him as hard as he was to her. She registered the shock on his face as he pulled back. Confusion. She was confused too. He was her brother, half, but still. But this was the thing she'd been wanting since that day he'd kissed her forehead so sweetly after taking Winterfell back for her. She hadn't been able to put words to it, but it had been there, in the back of her mind.

"Sansa," he said, moving away from her. "We can't."

Maybe that was true. Maybe not. Maybe this would be thing thing that spiraled the kingdom into another great war, just as the Lannister twins relationship had.

He headed for the door and she felt her heart squeeze painfully. She'd driven him from his chambers. And tomorrow he was leaving Winterfell; because of her. He was leaving because he felt like he'd failed to protect her. He was leaving because he wanted her when he shouldn't. She knew of no way to stop him. Of no way of making things alright for them.

He closed the door, not a slam but not very gently either and she was alone with only the fading sound of his boots.

She shouldn't have come. She'd made their last time together a disaster. She'd meant well, but now this was how they would remember each other.

Feeling dizzy she pressed her hand to her lips. One kiss. She'd have one kiss, one kiss from a person who truly cared for her. Who loved her. It would have to last her all the days to come, all the cold winter nights, because she knew she'd never trust another man to be so close to her ever again.

The footsteps that she'd heard retreating suddenly came back. Seconds later Jon opened the door.

"Tell me to leave," he said. "Slap me, call me bastard."

She shook her head and took a step closer to him.

He crossed the room in two quick stride and grabbed her and kissed her again. "Tell me to stop."

She pulled back from him. "Never."

That seemed to settle it for him and he picked her up, gently and put her on the bed. He touched, caressed and made her feel alive. He made all the fear and bad memories somehow disappear and when they came together Sansa felt no one had ever been luckier or safer or more loved.

When she woke the next day, on the day of her wedding to Tyrion, Jon was gone.

Not just from the bed but from the castle.

She cried then, like the stupid little girl she'd been, cried for the fact that she'd never see him again. Cried because she understood why he'd gone but hated him for it. Cried for all the things he'd lost. For all the things she'd lost.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Should I add another chapter and give them a HEA?


	2. Chapter 2 - Go Back

**A/N** : Because it really was too depressing to leave as it was and the weeks between the episodes are just _too_ long.

* * *

Jon

* * *

Bran had an expression on his face which was new. In the time they'd traveled, first to Castle Black and then beyond the wall, Jon had realized more and more that Bran was not Bran anymore. He was the Three Eyed Raven. Something else. Something more, but also something less. Less human. At first he hoped Bran would come back but after all this time of the Three Eyed Raven Jon simply accepted that his brother had mostly gone. This expression gave him hope it might not be so.

"What is it Bran?" he asked. He knew it must be either very good or terrible to make the Three Eyed Raven shed his calm mask and let a little Bran through.

"There will once more be a dragon on the throne," Bran said, staring off into something beyond Jon couldn't see. "But no Stark in Winterfell."

"Sansa?" Jon asked, suddenly fearful as he glanced south. "Is our sister alright?"

"Your sister is dead," Bran said, finally turning his odd eyes to Jon. A wave of dizziness came over him. No. How could she be dead. He'd left only when he knew she was safe. Safe from everything, including him. But what if he'd been wrong. What if he'd left and she'd died. It would be one more loss and this one would simply be one to many. "Long ago."

Jon frowned and wondered if Bran spoke of Arya. She'd been the sister Jon had loved. Sansa had been something else, never even as a child had she truly been his sister. She'd been a Lady beyond his reach. But hadn't Sansa been Bran's sister. Jon was confused to just what Bra - what the Three Eyed Raven - was trying to say.

"Is Sansa alright?" he asked, needing a straight answer and easy answer.

"Yes."

As long as that was true, Jon didn't care about whatever it was Bran was about. It didn't matter. He'd gone with his brother beyond the wall to escape all of it. Escape the pain, the loss and all the things he'd lost. It wasn't very successful so far but one day he hoped the distance would.

"It is odd how the world works Jon Snow," Bran said even though Jon wasn't fully listening lost in thought of the wars, of mistakes both new and old. "A war turns a prince into a bastard and another war the bastard into a king. And his son would take the throne with no blood split but his mother's but none would know of the dragon."

"Bran," Jon muttered. "I am too tired for this. All the dragons are dead."

"It is no riddle Jon Snow, it is the truth and you need to find it for yourself." He nodded south. "Return home, visit the crypt and find the truth in the dark."

"I can't. I can't go back there." He couldn't go back to her.

As if Bran somehow knew his thought, maybe he did, he said, "She was never your sister."

Jon looked at Bran for the longest time. He knew in that moment Bran had seen him with Sansa that one night he lost his mind and gave in to what he'd sworn never to do once he'd realized he wanted. He also knew Bran knew something else.

 _She was never your sister…_

"Tell me!" When the boy said nothing Jon wanted to shake him but knew that would change nothing. He would know what the Three Eyed Raven wanted him to know and nothing else.

"I have seen them all die," Bran said. "I've seen many ways they die, all of them. Go, find the truth and maybe she will live and the dragons will know of their fire."

* * *

Short I know but there'll be more soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Crypts

Sansa

* * *

"The crypt again Your Grace?" asked maester Morwell. "If I may, it does not do to dwell on your grief-"

"Stay here," she told the old man coldly. "I'll be back before long."

"As you please Your Grace," he agreed with a nod.

One hand on the wall and the other on her rounded stomach she ventured down the stairs into the crypt. The one place they all left her in peace. The place she could cry and be just Sansa not Lady of Winterfell, the Queen in the North, not the mother of the future King of the Seven Kingdoms. The place she could be just a girl missing her family.

But her grief was not the only reason she'd begun to come down here. Shortly after Jon had gone she had started having dreams, dreams of hot springs, of a long corridor beyond the rubble that blocked the back of the crypt. Some of the dreams that were wonderful with her and Jon bathing in the dark waters, laughing and making love. Other times she was drowning and all alone. Or bleeding and dying as her child, hers and Jon's, was born in the darkness and died there too, while she cried and cried but no one heard her.

She stopped in front of her father's statue and wondered what he'd think of all that she'd gone through. Wondered if he'd be proud that she'd survived or angry at how she'd done it. Angry about how so long ago she'd foolishly wanted to marry Joffrey and had trusted him, angry about her learning from Little Finger, angry about Jon. About all her choices.

Turning away she headed for the back of the crypt, where the cave-in was. They'd been forbidden from playing around it as children - not that she would have played in the crypts, but the rest of them - and that of course had made it all the more curious. Her brothers had talked about the dragon that lived under Winterfell, of the evil ghosts and other monster that hid in the dark. And several times her lord father had gotten so very angry with them after hearing they'd tried to dig the stones away to go beyond.

Why?

Why had she dream of the passage beyond? Why would that upset him? Why would it be blocked off at all? She took in the wall and it didn't look damage. While no expert in cave-ins that seemed odd to her. This passage had been blocked off since...well for as long as Sansa could remember. It was time to find out what truly hid beyond.

"Maester Morwell," she said as she exited the crypts a few minutes later. "I'd like you to find me some strong men and a builder, I wish them to excavate the cave-in, in the back of the crypt."

"Of course Your Grace," he agreed.

"Ser," a servant called to Morwell and the hurried over and bowed to them. "Your Grace, there's been a raven from the capitol. From the king!"

Sansa glanced to her maester, who unlike her looked untroubled. She'd worried, fretted, over this raven. Feared Tyrion would handle the news that she was with child -when he'd never touched her - badly. Feared just what it might mean for the fragile peace.

The servant placed a raven's scroll in her hand and she opened it and read it quickly and then gave it to her maester. Tyrion was asking that she come to him, that she leave Winterfell. Wanted her to travel at once.

"Your Grace this is correct of course," Morwell said after finishing it. "The future king should be born in King's Landing."

"No," Sansa said, beginning to walk across the courtyard. "Please write my husband and tell him I will not be journeying to King's Landing and if he wishes to attend the birth he may come to us or send an emissary." She knew it was doubtful Tyrion would brave the northern winter, the snow sometimes fell for days and days still and the sun was only out for a few hours at most.

"Your Grace-"

"Maester Morwell is the road, even the King's Road in winter a place for an pregnant woman? One expecting the future king of the realm no less? Are you not a maester? Surely you must advise against such a trip?"

Her maester nodded, quickly changing his tune. "Yes Your Grace. Such a journey would not be good for your health or our future prince."

"Good," she said and with confidence she did not feel she walked away from him.

She would not go to King's Landing, not now, not once her son was born. She would keep him at Winterfell for as long as she could. He would have the same childhood as she had had. As Jon had. The north would be his true home.

She wondered what Tyrion wanted. She had begun to learn the game of thrones but now so many of the players were gone and she worried the rules had changed. Would Tyrion want this child, that was not his, to be the heir? Tyrion had treated her well enough back when they'd first been married but he was the king now. Perhaps power had changed him. Or not. A heir, as long as no one knew his true father was not Tyrion, would help unite the kingdom. Ensure the line of succession. Maybe Tyrion saw that and was pleased. Maybe. But what if the opposite was true? And what if someone realized who was the true father? Joffrey's parentage had started one war. Sansa didn't want to start another one.

* * *

Thanks for RxR!


	4. Chapter 4 - Tyrion Arrives 7x06 Rant

**A/N:** I just have to rant a little about season 7 and more spec. the leaked episode (7x06). There is actually more rant than chapter. I apologize for that but sometimes you just need to rant...

 **So SPOILER Warning (for season 7x01-06)**

What is going on this season? Seriously? It's like I know Martin is no longer part of it but still. Some stuff in the first ep or two was alright, but after that I feel like just everything is stopped making sense.

1) Dany and Tyrion's plan to take over Westeros - like I get that we're all "as little casualties as possible" but taking her three dragons with some men on them and flying up to the Red Keep and being all, "surrender or I will burn the castle" would probably cause less death and problems in the end. Or just flying in and fucking melting the castle. Sure there wouldn't be an Iron Throne to sit on but heck, Dany is all "I want to break the wheel" any way. So just rule from Dragonstone after you melted the Red Keep. War over. Seriously Dany - you have dragons - how can you be losing? I get it wouldn't make for great TV if she didn't have some trouble...or maybe it would. Killing Cerci in 7x01 and having Dany take the throne would have been awesome. I mean seriously it's time for a power shift and I would like to see how Dany would handle actually being Queen. Would have made the Dany / Jon meeting more intense too since then it would be just like with the mad king calling the Starks to the Red Keep, right? And she might have been more about bringing him into the fold via marriage since the north would be the one place she didn't rule and Jon might have said yes since then she could have promised all of Westeros armies to fight the WW + Night King.

2) Then there is Jon's plan - going north to bring back a Wight. With like ten guys. WTF. We all could predict how that would fucking end. I mean seriously. You have an army at Winterfell - taking just a couple of dozen of them and horses would have been a smart move. Or even easier - simply asking Dany to fly with him on a trip to the North and showing her the masses of WW. Then she would believed you and sent her armies / taken Westeros quickly (see note above about just getting on with it) to then send her armies north to help him. Them flying the dragon together would also have given them some alone bonding time possibilities and maybe made us actually believe they were "falling" for each other.

3) Because seriously the Dany and Jon "love story" - it's not there. D&D can tell me they're fighting attraction to each other all they wan't but if I can't see it... well then it's just bad writing/ directing. And so far I haven't seen/felt ANY romantic vibes between them. Maybe for a minute during their first meeting on Dany's part when Jon is standing up to her but otherwise no. It's just too freaking quick and forced. They should just have left them as allies. There is seriously too much going on to have time to develop a good romance in the time remaining. Especially between these two who both have so much other stuff going on.

OR if they really wanted to do it someone should have suggested a marriage to ally themselves together and then had the romance happen after the wedding (or not at all. I think a political marriage between them would have been interesting.) I mean heard via spoilers even before the season started that they were doing Dany /Jon but didn't hate the idea of them until they actually met. Now I just feel like cringing when they're in a scene together. They just don't click on screen / have scenes that might be conductive to falling in love.

Which is so odd.

Because Sansa and Jon had plenty of chemistry and scenes with candles light a promises and give and takes (most of which must have been unintentional since they're clearly not doing anything with it) and I'm sure they could have manged something a bit like it with Jon / Dany. Or not. Neither one of them are really in a place where they are open or even considering a relationship. They got other shit going on, so it makes no sense for their characters to fall in love. Especially with each other since they both need appear as strong leaders to each other and are trying to do different things (take over the world / save the world). And a love-love story will most likely be doomed when when Jon's parentage is revealed and if not they're having incest suddenly be okay when that's one of the things that have been making Cerci and Jamie "bad" since it since day 1?

4) Next issue I have is Dany suddenly being the hero. I mean? I get she rode off on Drogon to save Jon because she's supposed to be falling for him and all but still. Dany has never been very heroic. She's had some heroic ideas about freeing slaves and stuff but she's never gone off to save some random people (and let's face it Jorah was the only guy she knew on the mission besides Jon who she is what? Acquainted with? Spent a couple of war meetings with). It was a seriously stupid move and cost her one of her dragons. And she did it for no good reason. It was in no way logical for her to go off and save them.

And it's debatable if it even makes sense timeline wise.

5) The time line hasn't been making a lot of sense lately (ever?). Getting to Dragonstone from Winterfell between one episode. Getting from Dragon Stone to Casterly Rock (spelling?) on the other freaking side of Westeros with ships in like one and a half episodes. Like WTF? I get that we don't have time to golollygagging about in the woods like in earlier seasons and so I might be able to forgive them for that but SERIOUSLY this last episode takes the cake. How does Gendry run to the Wall, a raven flies all the way from the wall to Dragonstone and Dany get there before the ice froze on the lake again? I mean just from the Wall to Winterfell it's 600 miles by raven which would take 1 day for a raven to fly. And it's maybe twice that to Dragonstone so it would have taken at least 24 hours for the bird to reach Dany then it would have taken another day for her to fly up there with her dragons (or at least half a day if we say they're a lot faster than the birds). It makes no sense at all. Because you know _TIME!_

6) Benjen randomly showing up to save Jon. How did he know Jon was there? HOW? Did he sense a whole bunch of WW gathering and thought "Wow I really want to die today I'm going to go check it out". Even if he does have magic WW powers (he found Bran and Merra totally randomly too it seemed so maybe he does have some sort of magic WW sensing power from being kind of dead) it was still kind of random. Like here I am, coming to save you and BTW take my horse so you can return just as Dany was giving up on you...and now we have to take your clothes off so Dany can see your 'took a knife in the heart scars. Bad and sloppy writing D&D.

7) Speaking of bad. Let's go to my next WTF. Arya. What is going on with our favorite assassin psycho girl? I have several issues with Arya. The first rather minor one: her beating Brienne. Arya hasn't really had that much fighting practice. Not enough to beat the arguably best fighter in Westeros. The Faceless Men were all about stealth, poisoning etc (even though there was some staff fighting going on too). The Hound didn't train her. The only real fight training she's had was with Syrio back in season 1...for like four episodes and the training she did on her own after that. So while I feel like I'm sure she could handle herself in a fight the whole her fighting + beating Brienne isn't really making 100 % sense, but I can see why they did it. It was cool. That's all.

Number two; acting like a little kid. About beheading people that spoke out against Jon. About blaming Sansa for liking Nice things. About the note she found. About freaking Sansa out with the whole wearing her face. I get that Arya likes Jon best and felt betrayed by her sister for lots of things from back in season one. LF clearly sensed that and took advantage but still, come on Arya. You're not a little girl anymore. You might have been a tomboy with a sword, but was princess I-love-embroidery Sansa supposed to try to free their dad with knitting needles? Even through that anger of all that's happened between, she must have been able to figure out Sansa was under duress and doing her best to survive when she wrote that letter.

Further threatening to show the note to the other Northern Lords was stupid since it might very well have caused some of them to doubt Jon's decision to put Sansa in charge and if Arya is on Jon's side she wouldn't want that, now would she? I know it's mostly amped up to give us some drama at Winterfell and hopefully end Little Finger once and for all but there are plenty of other things they could have used to cause conflict. Something that actually show cases who the sisters are now rather than old stuff. I feel like they both need to share what they've been through - Arya needs to see that Sansa got a pretty rotten deal and Sansa needs to understand just how much Arya has been through. I'd have rather had Sansa having a nightmare and Arya coming to her "aid" thinking someone is trying to kill her and then have them share a bit about what they've both been through than all this none sense. I know that's not very game of thrones but still. Even them arguing about what to do about the food shortages or something would have made more sense.

I also feel like Arya's whole "you wanted to be a queen and sit by your young king husband's side" and "I wanted to be a knight" - neither one of us is getting what we want was stupid. Sansa might not be married to Jon but I think we all remember her sitting right next to him as Jon was crowned, and now she does rule as a Queen almost (and Jon will probably be fine with handing over the north to her once the WW threat is over with since he doesn't really want to be king). Sansa did sort of get what she wants, even if it's not permanent (yet). Arya too has become something other than a little girl and while she isn't a knight, she sure as heck isn't a defenseless proper lady. The whole bit about wearing Sansa's face and getting a feel of everything Sansa has was also weird because Arya claims not to want to wear pretty dresses or have power - she just wants revenge. And would Arya really kill her sister? Even with everything I'm thinking No. She is still a Stark.

Over all I would have been happy with no Winterfell at all during the two last episodes. Arya coming home and their being a little tension would have been enough. Because what's happening at Winterfell isn't really relevant to anything else anymore. It's all White Walkers and Dragons now. The politics that was so important back in the earlier seasons are no more. All we got now is two super powerful ladies making war and a guy who wants to save the world from WW.

8) In fact it's like we're no longer even playing Game of Throne at all. Not since Cerci blew up all the players leaving us with with her, Dany or Jon (maybe Gendry) as the only possible "winners". Jon isn't really into being king. And Cerci is the bad guy. So what we have Dany and everyone vs the WW and then everyone vs Cerci. And even though she will put up a good fight, we know Cerci doesn't really stand a chance against Dany, even if D has been losing some battles. But Dany is going to die too since she's the biggest war maker of them all and Martin is all "war is bad" so she won't be the Queen in the end. So we either have Jon, who might be the true heir (it sure seems so) but has never wanted to be king. Or Gendry, the bastard blacksmith who I'm not sure would make a good king either. At this point it seems maybe Little Finger (if he can keep his head for the next few episodes) might just have a chance to sit on Westeros most uncomfortable chair. Really, for a show named Game of Thrones, there seems to be more straight out war than any kind of political gaming going on...

* * *

Sansa

* * *

Sansa couldn't believe he'd come. Through the snow storms and foot high drifts. He'd come. It didn't bode well. Not at all.

"Your Grace," she said, curtsying for Tyrion as he came forward from the royal carriage.

"My Queen," he said in his normally cheerful voice. But was there an edge to it? She couldn't be sure. "It's been too long."

The scene felt somehow reminiscent of the time the royal family had come to visit Winterfell all those years ago. Except there were no Stark children lined up, just her and behind her servants and Winter Town citizens come to see the Imp King. And there was snow and biting cold. Winter was here. That gave her some comfort. Father always promised.

"We have a feast prepared for you," she said, "If you please."

"As long as there is plenty of wine," he said and she felt herself smile. But there was still a nagging worry deep in her chest. When Tyrion had sent word he would come to her, coming north despite the season, she hadn't yet to discover what lay beyond the cave in.

She had now.

Her worry to nag at her, all through the night, even though everyone but her seemed to be having a grand time. Tyrion had drunk more than his fair share of wine and was over at one of the long tables telling a group of Lords some story about a honeycomb and a jackass. Sansa was uncomfortable; too warm and the baby kept moving and kicking, which was both welcome odd feeling at the same time.

How she wished to be in her chambers, the lord chambers, which she'd taken over from Jon, without the noise and people. She'd be able to think of him and them. She let herself do that more freely since her discovery in the crypt. She told the baby stories of Jon, the king in the north, the battles he'd fought. Told her son too even though she wasn't sure he could hear her or understand. Maybe it was as much for him as her own peace of mind.

"A raven has arrived for you My Queen," Morwell said, coming up behind her as she sat in the high chair next to Tyrion. "From the citadel."

The took the two scrolls that were provided for her. She opened them with shaking fingers, knowing that what she'd find written in them would not only change her life but change all of Westeros.

Proof of marriage.

Jon Snow was not a Snow at all.

He was Jon Targaryen.

The only remaining Targaryen, and of all the men and women in Westeros, the one with the best claim to the Iron Throne.

* * *

Urg, this was supposed to be a one shot...


	5. Chapter 5 - For Them

**A/N:** Thanks for the review! Glad you're liking and it's always interesting to share opinions and to hear what other people enjoy/dislike on the show and how we see different things! Right now I'm so GoT obsessed I could spend all day talking and thinking Thrones. I'm actually considering another GoT fan fic once this is done, kind of starting off with the end of season six and writing my version of 7&8\. We'll see. Maybe once the season is over and I'm not always getting new content I might lose interest... it's just it was so danged good until this season started and now I'm just so annoyed with it...but I still kind of love it.

 **Marvelmyra** \- thanks for your comments and thoughts! I was talking about the leaked episode (which will air on Sunday for real) when Dany flies off to save Jon in the north. I have no issues with Dany fighting the soldiers bringing back the loot in 7x04. (Even if I do feel her just taking the Red Keep would have been less bloody and quicker but hey! Can't have everything.) Also, yes, Brienne uses sheer force and strength but in a real fight, size often is one of the most important things. Same with her using a longsword and Arya using Needle. That would have put Arya at such a disadvantage. Seriously. I only know a little about medieval fighting but I do know Brienne should have easily won - even if Arya was the best "water dancer" in the world (which I'm not sure she is). And sure maybe Brienne being the best is stretching it but she has fought some pretty good opponents and won - from Loras Tyrell to the Hound. Jamie was the best before he lost his hand so their fight only proves Brienne is very good. But someone did point out to me in the comment that Arya has a lot of natural talent and has been fighting for so long and during her childhood so she's become a lot better/ more lethal because of it.

 **Xemi** \- OMG, I re-watched it and the get a wight thing WAS Tyrion's idea. Can't believe I didn't notice that. Still Jon shouldn't have gone along with it or come up with a better plan since he knows the WWs likes to show up in a huge group, told Jorah (who is the first one to offer to go. totally missed that too) it wouldn't work. I mean the whole thing is pretty bonkers, no matter whose the plan was! Thanks for pointing out it wasn't Jon's though!

* * *

 **Tyrion**

* * *

Sometimes Sansa reminded him so much of Cerci, Tyrion wanted to strangle her. He wasn't sure what it was. Her long hair, her bearing or something burning deep in her blue eyes. He of course knew Sansa wasn't his sister. _Not yet anyway_ , a voice whispered in the back of his mind. But part of him worried. The Sansa next to him was not the Sansa he'd wed all those years ago. This was someone else. Someone darker and wiser. For a short time he'd thought maybe she could have been his true queen. But she'd made it clear the north was her place. Her home.

"I do believe you have something to show me," Tyrion said as they walked. "In the crypts."

For a few seconds surprise flashed in her eyes. Which confirmed what his spies had told him. Told him he needed to see for himself. See the grave that might challenge the grand plan he had for a better Westeros.

"Yes," she said slowly but cooly, a thousand calculations running behind her eyes. Just like his sister. "I do."

She marched on ahead of him. Because of her long legs, because she could. Even pregnant she was so much faster than him. He trotted after her as best he could, following her down the steps to the crypt, wrapping his cloak tighter. It was colder than his visit to the wall had been. He freaking hated the cold. Couldn't understand why anyone would want to live in a place like this. King's Landing might not be warm in winter but at least you could take a piss without worrying about getting frost bite.

"So it is true," he said as he stopped in front of the grave of Jaehaerys Targaryen. Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. A possible heir to the seven kingdom. The only one with any kind of claim to the throne these days. One a whole lot better than Tyrion's own.

"Jon should be the one on the Iron Throne," she said, reaching out and touching the lettering of her half-brother - no cousin -name. Her other hand was on her pregnant stomach. Something about it, the longing expression on her face made Tyrion come to a startling realization.

Just like his sister.

 _Exactly_ like his fucking sister.

"Jon wouldn't want it," Tyrion said, still reeling from the idea that Jon Snow might have been the one to father Sansa's child. No. Not might. There was no one else he could imagine Sansa letting get close to her. And he'd seen how Jon had looked at her back the days before his and Sansa's wedding.

Oh the sweet irony of some things. Tyrion had planed to create a new world, a different world, one where no heir would succeed him. Now a Targaryen would sit on the throne.

Targaryen and Stark.

Raised by a Lannister - because he immediately knew from the look on Sansa's face- she could not be permitted to raise this child. She would tell would tell it who its true father was. And Tyrion was putting an end to kings and queens, to all kinds of absolute rule. This child, especially if it was to learn it was the true heir, might contest that. That could not be allowed to happen. So Sansa could not have him. Jon's grave would have to be destroyed too.

Sansa turned her cold eyes on him and he wondered if she could read his mind. But when she spoke it wasn't of her child, but of Jon. "I guess we'll find out once he returns."

"He won't be returning," Tyrion said, remembering Jon's defeated air back eight months ago when he'd last seen him. "Told me himself he wasn't coming back."

"I sent a rider to find him this morning." Sansa turned to look down the dark corridor giving him a good view of her stomach in profile. He wondered what she was looking for. What she could see in the dark that he didn't. "He will come," she added, absolute conviction in her voice.

Tyrion shivered as he realized she was right. Jon would come. For her, for the child she carried, he would come.

* * *

I know a lot of people love Tyrion and might not like this but...come on. It's GoT. It's all about the shades of grey right?


End file.
